


His Obsession (Part 3)

by TheliRose



Series: DBD Killer Lovin' [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: A little, AFAB reader - Freeform, Cuddling, Dildos, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Michael, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Michael, Michael talks, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, headcanons, literally just one word, lore heavy, my lore anyway, non-sexual nudity, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheliRose/pseuds/TheliRose
Summary: Michael brings in a new survivor to the house, but doesn't except you two to get along as well as you do. When he finally catches you in the act, he gets jealous and almost kills poor Jane.
Relationships: Jane Romero/Reader, Jane Romero/You, Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You
Series: DBD Killer Lovin' [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572523
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is twice as long as the other 2 parts, and since there's a lot of unnecessary build-up, im splitting it into 2 chapters. all the sex will be in chapter 2, for easy access.

As you open your eyes, slowly getting up to sit on the edge of the bed, you notice that Michael’s gone. Thinking that he had been pulled into a trial, you decided to make breakfast as you waited, putting on the panties and shirt that had been banished to the floor last night before stalking into the kitchen, rummaging through the few things that were there.

The Entity may force you to partake in horrible trials were you had to survive, but at least it had the decency to give you food and clothes, even if you were fairly sure you didn’t need to eat anymore. You also didn’t quite understand the fact that all survivors got their own, somewhat private homes to stay in after trials. Most people went to the campfire after trials anyway, talking to others and exchanging items or offerings, waiting for their next round. Sometimes you talked tactics for the different killers, other times you talked shit about them.  
Other times, people did go back to their homes, wanting to sleep or eat before they were thrown into a new trial. You’d heard rumors spreading about a few of the other survivors, about how they’d go back to their homes with someone else. Honestly, you didn’t understand why people felt the need to spread rumors when all of you were stuck in the same boat. You could understand the couples. Even if they were stuck in hell or whatever this place was, the need for intimacy and contact didn’t just disappear. 

As you took out a package of bacon and a skillet, you turned on the stove and started plating, waiting for the skillet to heat up. Soon enough, you dropped in a few pieces of bacon, watching as they curled up, the calming sound of sizzling in the background as you took out two eggs, cracking them and adding them to the pan.  
The sound of the front door opening pulled your attention to Michael as he entered, another unfamiliar figure walking in behind him. Curious about who the otherwise private killer would allow into your space, you quickly flipped the eggs and bacon, leaving them to cook on low heat, walking up to Michael and your ‘guest’, almost possessively putting your arm around his waist as you looked the newcomer up and down.  
She was a little taller than you, with a round, plump frame. Her clothes were surprisingly formal, with tight-fitting striped slacks and a matching jacket, with a simple white shirt underneath. Her trainers were dirty and worn from use, but managed to give the whole look a lot more casualness. Her face was small, with a sharp chin and soft-looking cheeks and her dark eyes seemed to bore into you as she looked at you as intensely as you were looking at her. Dark brown hair that looked almost black was put into a simple bun, probably very useful in trials. She reached out her hand, a little awkwardly, as Michael stood still, seemingly waiting for the two of you to finish introductions.  
“I’m Jane, I’m new here,” she said, shaking your hand a few times before letting go. “So, did he “kidnap” you too?” she asked, signing air quotes around kidnap. You snorted before shaking your head.  
“If you mean kidnap in the traditional sense, then no. He um, he fucked me during our last trial together, something with me being the obsession. Then he found this place and, um, we’ve just kept this thing going,” you answered, rubbing your neck in embarrassment. Jane was the first to know about the fucking-a-killer thing and you’d barely just met. She just smiled at you though, as if she understood. Seemingly satisfied with the outcome, Michael stalked off to save the bacon and eggs before they burnt, tossing them onto the plate you had put out before walking into your bedroom, presumably to take a shower.

As you walked over to the plate of food, you watched as Jane stood awkwardly by the door, looking around the modest space you called home.  
“Do you want some? I made quite a lot for one person, Michael almost never eats,” you offered, wanting to make her feel welcome despite the uncertainty of what Michael meant by bringing her here. Jane practically beamed at the offer, sitting down on the spare chair as you took out another plate and fork, dividing the food as evenly as you could. For a while, you both ate in silence, the quiet noise of running water buzzing in your head as you kind of wished Jane wasn’t here right now, wanting to have some time alone with Michael. Her voice brought you back to reality though as you shoved a forkful of egg into your mouth.  
“How long have you been here, then? I met some of the others by the campfire and they’ve all been here longer than they can remember.”  
“Oh, I think I’ve been here for a few months? It’s hard to tell, what with no working clocks and no real day-and-night cycle. I think Dwight, Meg and Claudette are the ones who have been here the longest, with Jake coming soon after. I was the newest before you, if you were wondering,” you said, slowly chewing your eggs. She nodded thoughtfully as she picked a little at her food, face falling.  
“Do you still have an appetite?” she asked, almost shamefully. You quirked an eyebrow at the question, swallowing down your food before answering.  
“For the most part, yea. Why? Do you not?” She slowly shook her head, meeting your gaze for a moment before looking away again. “Hey, don’t worry about it. Like I said, Michael doesn’t really eat either, I just do it mostly for the normalcy of it. Helps me keep my head on straight in this place,” you said, tapping the side of your head with an index finger, a soft smile on your face as you saw Jane visibly relax again. She let you have the rest of her food, walking to the sink to wash off the plate.

Michael suddenly strode out of the bedroom again, dressed in a white T-shirt and sweatpants, something you’d never seen. His wet hair clung to the front of his mask as he sat down on the couch, stretching out his arms along the back of it, a barely audible sigh escaping him as he sank further into the plush cushions. You quickly finished your food, standing to wash the plate as you saw Jane look towards the bathroom.  
“You can take a shower if you want. Good thing about this place is there’s no bills, so you can stay in there for however long you feel like,” you said, pointing towards a small dresser standing against the wall opposite the bed. “There’re towels in there, you can put your clothes on the bed if you want me to wash them. If not, you can put them on the dresser.” Jane nodded politely, walking towards the bathroom as you strode over to Michael, curling up next to him. He put an arm around you, pulling you closer as he leaned his head on yours.  
“What’s your plan with this Michael?” you asked, grabbing his other arm and weaving your fingers together. “Did you not want me to be lonely while you’re gone?” You teased, tone light as you found it endearing that Michael would worry. You felt him nod once, and you let the thought of talking drift away as you felt him run his fingers through your hair. You practically purred at the affectionate touch, moving his arms so you could crawl into his lap, putting his hand back as a sign to keep scratching once you were comfortably seated.  
The noise of running water was soon tuned out as Michael started dragging his hands along your sides, sending shivers up your spine. Before it could get heated though, fog started surrounding him, signaling his time for a trial. Before he could disappear completely, you pulled up his mask, kissing him as you fell into the couch, Michael completely gone from beneath you. With an angry huff, you moved, spreading yourself out onto the couch as the shower turned off. You had a feeling that your alone time wouldn’t be so lonely anymore.

Over the course of what felt like a few weeks, you and Jane got to know eachother a lot better. You learned that she had been a pretty famous celebrity before being trapped in the Entity’s realm, with her own show and several brands of cosmetics and accessories. You also learned that her favorite food was sushi, and that she hated all the parties she had gone to, with all the goody-two-shoes around, trying to get on her good side while talking shit about her when she wasn’t around. You told her what you remembered about your old life, which wasn’t a lot.  
A lot of the time, you two would play games to pass the time between trials, playing jenga with pieces you’d carved using some of the knives from the kitchen or coming up with fake obscure information about the killers and survivors, like Meg having been a cam girl for exactly three months before quitting, or Jake not knowing how to swim. It was a lot of fun, and you found yourself enjoying her company more and more as time passed.

After a particularly exhausting trial against Herman, you two found yourselves sitting on the couch, leaning on eachother as sleep crept closer. Jane poked you, and you cracked an eye half-open, grunting out a low ‘hm’.  
“We should probably shower before we pass out. I think your leg needs a bit of a clean-up too,” she said, gently poking at the wound on your thigh. It tingled slightly, probably excess electricity from Hermans shocks, but it didn’t hurt that bad. You nodded, slowly moving to stand up as you leaned on Jane, eyelids heavy as you let her lead you into the bathroom, making you strip. You felt like a child with her guiding you into the shower, water already streaming and warm, the feeling heavenly upon your tired body. You vaguely noticed Jane stepping in behind you, grabbing the soap and sponge to clean you. You weren’t sure when she had taken her own clothes off, but you didn’t really care.  
Knowing you wouldn’t have to worry about falling asleep, you let your eyelids fall shut, the warm water feeling like a blanket. All too quickly, however, it was over, with Jane shutting off the water and wrapping you up in a towel, grabbing another one to dry herself off as you stood there, shaking in the cold air.  
“Come here, let me dry you off before you freeze to death,” she said, laughing at your shaking as you stepped closer. She dried you off fast and efficiently, moving into the bedroom to grab some sleepwear for the both of you.  
As you slipped into the clothing Jane had given you, your shaking calmed and the drowsiness of sleep came back, the bed calling to you as you walked into the bedroom. You nearly fell onto the floor as you practically jumped into the bed, hearing Jane laughing quietly from the doorway.  
“What?” you muttered at her, voice muffled from the covers.  
“Nothing, nothing,” she said, still laughing a little. You ignored her, opting to snuggle into the bed instead, wrapping the covers around you like a burrito. Before long, you felt Jane lay down next to you, tugging at the covers to get you to let go. Reluctantly you did, allowing her to shuffle in next to you.  
Feeling Jane next to you made your instincts kick in as you were reminded of Michael, and how he almost always wanted to fuck you before letting you get some rest. Scolding yourself for thinking about Jane that way, you were surprised to feel her wrap an arm around you, pulling you closer. You didn’t complain though, enjoying the snug fit of your bodies against eachother.  
Jane noticed that you didn’t move and became more daring as she let one of her hands run along your sides, down to your thigh and back up, making electricity dance along your spine as bursts of pleasure shot up wherever she touched you. It didn’t take long for her teasing to take a more serious turn as she moved her entire body down towards your leg. As she settled in between your thighs, she tilted her head up to look at you, eyes already glazed over.  
“You sure you want this? You’re not worried about Michael?” she asked, small puffs of breath escaping her as she tried to reel in her desire. You nodded quickly, lust building in the pit of your stomach, hot as embers. You couldn’t care less about Michael right now. He hadn’t fucked you a single time since Jane arrived, not even a quickie in the shower. You didn’t want to admit it, but you were getting antsy. Michael was gone so often, you felt a bit lonely, abandoned even. And here was Jane, real and warm and loving and right in front of you, practically begging for your consent. Who could resist?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's the smexy stuff :3c

With your approval, Jane started pulling down the sleepwear you had put on earlier, pulling a bit on the hem of your panties as well, but leaving them on for now. With your pants out of the way, she started slowly dragging her tongue against your cunt, the cotton-barrier doing almost nothing to dull the sensation as she kept lapping at you, eyes looking deceitfully innocent compared to her actions. A low moan escaped you as powerful pleasure tingled all the way from your clit to your head. You suddenly remembered that you’d never been with a girl this way before, and awkwardness crept up on you, making you hide your face in the crook of your arm as Jane made no move to slow down.  
Despite her continuous fast pace, Jane soon stopped, opting to sit up as she stuck two fingers into her mouth, her other hand going down to rub along your clit. The only remaining barrier between the two of you, except for her own clothing which was surprisingly still on, was soon removed, practically ripped from your body in her haste. You yelped quietly and started squirming, but Jane’s firm hand on your hip stilled you before you could turn away completely. Her kind, gentle gaze said it all, and you simply nodded, face going red. It was nothing to be embarrassed about, plenty of people had never had same-sex, well, sex.   
“We don’t have to if you really don’t want to, I wouldn’t be mad you know?” she said, voice as gentle and steady as ever, despite her heavier-than-normal breathing. When you didn’t say anything at first, she started withdrawing, but your hand shot out to grab hers.  
“No! I-I do want this, I’m just nervous, that’s all,” you admitted, stammering slightly. Jane gave you that gentle smile again, a firm squeeze to your hip to reassure before she resumed, trusting you to tell her to stop whenever you didn’t want to keep going.

Two lightly calloused fingers circled your entrance as Jane peppered your thighs with light kisses, meaning to distract you. It worked somewhat, but the stretch of two fingers at once was still painful, making you groan as you tried to relax around her. Words of encouragement were whispered between kisses as Jane scissored you open. The sting quickly went away, giving way to a low, rumbling pleasure.  
Too soon, Jane withdrew her fingers, making you whine from the sudden emptiness. She patted your thigh as she moved away from the bed, taking out a trunk you’d never seen before. Popping it open, Jane looked around for something before appearing to settle, grabbing whatever she had seen and closing the trunk again, pushing it under the bed.  
As she moved back to her position between your legs, you saw what she had grabbed. It was a dildo, and a packet of lube. Ripping the small-looking package open, Jane promptly poured the lube over the toy, coating it thoroughly before shooting you a wink.  
“You ready? I promise you’ll enjoy it,” she said, voice still gentle, even as she held the dildo rather threateningly. You nodded, a croaked-out ‘yes’ managing to make it past your tightly-pressed lips. Without any more words, Jane started pressing the toy into you and you breathed heavily as you relaxed as much as possible. It felt a lot bigger than it had looked, and small raised bumps were spread along its surface, rubbing along your walls and sending little jolts down your spine. As the head of the toy rubbed against your cervix, Jane pulled it back out before thrusting it back in. You moaned at the sensation, spreading your legs a little farther to give her more space. Jane sped up her thrusting, making more moans spill from your lips.  
“You like that? Like it when I fuck you like the whore you are?” The harsh words felt very sudden, but not unwelcome as Jane slapped one of your thighs, gently first then a bit rougher, seeing how much you could take. “You want daddy to make you feel good?” You nodded frantically, wanting Jane to fuck you harder. As if reading your mind, Jane quickened her pace, ramming the toy into you as you moaned loudly, just for her.

As Michael was dropped back at your home, the fog quickly disappearing, he heard creaking and quiet moans coming from the bedroom. He chuckled to himself, thinking that you had gotten bored of him not touching you and decided to pleasure yourself. He walked slowly over to the partially opened door, hand leaning on the doorknob as he took a moment to look through the crack, nearly ripping the door from its hinges when he saw that woman touching you. No one else could touch you like that, no one but him. You were his.  
Slamming the door open, Michael quickly stomped up to the bed, grabbing Jane from between your legs to hold her up by her throat. He very nearly crushed her windpipe right there, but you screaming at him made him wait. As he turned his head to look at you through his mask, he saw that you were angry. And naked.

As you stared up at Michael, you couldn’t dredge up an ounce of self-consciousness as you were filled with anger instead.  
“Put her down Michael! If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me!” you almost yelled at him, hoping he wouldn’t kill Jane because of you defending her. The man just cocked his head to the side, pissing you off even more. “Let her go, she’s not worth killing!”   
Michael seemed to listen, as he slowly put Jane down, releasing her from his chokehold and letting her run off without so much as a glance in her direction. Obviously, this didn’t mean he would be nice during trials, but it was something.

You didn’t have time to react as Michael grabbed you and slammed you down on the bed, making you bounce lightly. Your breath caught in your throat at the display of strength, having forgotten just how strong Michael was when he was serious. He was still wearing his mask, his breathing somehow dulled and amplified at the same time as he stared down at you, hand still gripping around your throat. It wasn’t tight enough to really hurt, but it was uncomfortable enough to make you squirm.  
Soon enough, he started unzipping his coveralls with his free hand, keeping his mask’s eyes fixed on you the whole time. You weren’t sure if it was jealousy or rage that fuelled his actions, but when he shrugged off the coveralls, leaving him in his undershirt and boxers, you could see he was rock hard already.  
He didn’t waste any time teasing you today, quickly removing his boxers and lining himself up. Even with the kind of unintentional prep Jane had done, it was like nothing when Michael pushed himself in, bottoming out with one strong thrust. The stretch was easier than usual, but it still hurt, especially since he wasn’t being gentle.   
He set a fast, rough pace right from the start, and you just had to hang on, waiting for the pain to turn to pleasure. It didn’t take long for sparks of pleasure to start dancing along your spine as Michael kept ramming into you, breathing heavy behind the mask. He finally let go of your throat to grip around your hips instead, giving him better leverage as he quickly flipped you over, making you stand on all fours. Not long after, your arms gave up and you let yourself fall down, head leaning on your arms and ass in the air as Michael gave no sign of stopping anytime soon.  
The pleasure kept building as Michael changed angles, hoisting one of your legs above his shoulder, leaving you lying half on your side as he pounded even deeper, leaving you moaning loudly. You could feel your orgasm building, and you just wished Michael would finish soon too, so you could explain yourself. He soon let go of your leg, giving you a bit more steadiness as he started pounding even harder, leaning over you with an arm wrapped around your waist. You hear the sound of Michael pulling off his mask, soon feeling his breath hot on your neck.  
“Mine,” he whispers, voice low and gravelly in your ear before he bites down on your shoulder, probably breaking the skin. You finally fall over the edge, your orgasm wracking over you as you scream his name over and over. You distantly feel Michael speeding up and hear him groan into your shoulder, still not having let it go, as he buries himself in you, letting you feel the warmth fill you as he cums.

He slumps over on top of you, not pulling out, as you both just breathe, basking in the afterglow. All too soon, Michael gets up, pulling you with him as he walks over to the bathroom, turning on the shower and fully undressing.  
He steps in under the warm stream of water, pulling you in with him, hugging you tightly as you stand there, still a bit dazed. You finally wrap your arms around him too, letting your fingers trace around the scars on his back. Distantly, you think you can let that talk wait, wanting to just bask in the warmth of his body, the gentle caresses and light kisses he traces along your neck and jawline. Quietly, barely audible over the water, Michal whispers once more;  
“Mine.”


End file.
